Child of Fire: Rise from the ashes
by SimFlyer
Summary: Before he could be taken to safety by Fawkes that fateful night, Harry was attacked by Death Eaters. A stray curse, combined with chance leaves the young Harry with a new fate and a life that will change the history of two worlds. Powerful!Sharingan!Smart
1. Chapter 1

****_I don't own Harry Potter of Naruto, I wish I did but that just is not true._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 1**

The Mangekyo Sharingan is probably the goal of all Uchiha aspiring to power. What is little known is the truth of the youngest brother of the pair that first discovered this amazing ocular power. His name was Izuna Uchiha, younger brother to Madara Uchiha and was second in command of the powerful and respected Uchiha clan. Both brothers were very talented and with the help of their Mangekyo rose to the top ranks among shinobi. What is unknown is what happened to Izuna after his brother had taken his eyes to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo. Filled with shame at letting his most powerful tool be taken from him, Izuna left the hidden continent known as the Elemental countries and started a new life in a country in Europe known as England.

With great difficulty, Izuna managed to locate in a small town called Hogsmead. Knowing he was thought to be dead Izuna forgot that he was ever once a shinobi and started to build himself a life here among the strange folk that called themselves Wizards. Due to his still young age of fifteen, Izuna took a low paying job in a book shop owned by a very wealthy and nice man by the name of Harrison Potter. Eventually Harrison and his wife took a shining to young Izuna and due to his wife's inability to bare a child of her own, he was adopted into the family. After the adoption he changed his name to Charlus to show thanks to his new adoptive parents and take the name of a previous head of family.

Having had magical implants to replace the powerful eyes taken by his former brother, Charlus Potter was tutored in magic and managed to get by and fool people by manipulating his chakra to mimic that of a wizard's magical power. He was not know as a super powerful wizard but managed to come across as a passable wizard. Transferring into Hogwarts as a sixth year student Izuna or Charlus as he was known managed to create a nice and comfortable life and finally meet his future wife Dorea Black.

After graduating and getting married, Charlus and his wife had a son named James. Many years later while James was at school, and due to not having practised or trained any of his shinobi skills since coming here Charlus and his wife Dorea were caught off guard and Murdered in their home by a man who would come to destroy almost their entire family. No one in either the wizzarding world or the Elemental Countries would ever know what happened to Izuna Uchiha. Well not for a long time anyway.

In the Hidden countries.

While all this was happening, Madara was attempting to achieve total control of the village that he and his brother had helped to build. In the end his ambition turned to greed, not greed for money but greed for power and total control of the place they all once called home. Deep in his mind he knew that if Izuna could see him now he would be ashamed of him and what he had achieved with the gift that he took from his brother. His amazing and all powerful eyes. Madara had noticed immediately that the purity and power of his brothers eyes were much more than his. The ocular nerve endings were much larger and allowed greater chakra flow and manipulation compared to the Sharingan that he had originally possessed.

This lead to Madara becoming too confident in his power and abilities, believing in his arrogance that he was now unbeatable, he challenged the leader of the Senju clan to a one on one fight for control of the village. Hashirama Senju, leader of the Senju clan and the first Hokage of Kohona accepted the challenge hoping that it would resolve the leadership issues that had been a constant problem to all in the village.

The battle was for lack of a better word epic, both used their abilities and gifts to the full. In the end Hashirama emerged victorious and everybody thought that Madara had died in the final explosion of chakra fire. Little did they know that he had escaped and was planning to one day return and take that which he believed was rightfully his.

Many years later.

Sitting at his desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was lamenting over the loss of more friends that very night in particular the youngest of those that were attacked. Earlier that evening one of his many trinkets started emitting violent black smoke and a high pitch screeching noise, alerting him to the collapse of the protective wards at the Potter residence in Godrics Hollow.

Immediately he had sent Hagrid to investigate while he gathered the rest of the order of the Phoenix to secure the other family that he had under protection. Dumbledore was interrupted by the shrill screech of another of his trinkets that monitored the health of one Harry Potter, fearing the worst he grabbed a hold of his familiar Fawkes tail feathers and disappeared in a burst of flame.

Arriving out the front of the Potter residence in Godrics Hollow, Dumbledore was immediately assaulted by the sounds of various spells and explosions in the immediate vicinity. Jumping into the fray and attempting to hold off as many as he could while waiting for the rest of the order to arrive, he noticed that Hagrid was being targeted by many of the Death Eaters. Sending Fawkes to help relieve Hagrid of the load in his arms, Dumbledore tried to make his way over to the half Giant. He was too late, because as everything seemed to slow down and centre on the Phoenix and the bundle it was carrying a stray spell hit them both.

Suddenly the Phoenix and the small bundle were surrounded by black fire, then a large shock-wave emanated from them knocking down everyone in the area. Jumping to his feet Dumbledore restrained many of the death Eaters before the rest could escape by port key. Walking over to the pile of ash on the ground, Dumbledore reached down and picked up something small out of the pile. It was a small Phoenix chick, but there was no sign of the bundle that he was carrying.

Walking over and helping his friend Hagrid up, Dumbledore had began to question him as to what had happened when he arrived.

"Hagrid, what happened here?" Questioned Dumbledore in a calm tone that betrayed his desire to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Professor, when I got here I went into the house and found the body's of James and Lilly. There dead, there both dead." sobbed Hagrid. "then I heard a noise coming from the overturned child's crib, and it was little Harry sir, he's alive. I don't know how but he is." Finished Hagrid not realising that the topic of their discussion was no where to be seen.

"I'm sorry Hagrid but it seems that young Harry is now missing, It seems that when he and Fawkes were hit with that spell, something reacted with the magic of both the child and the Phoenix and caused Fawkes to enter a burning day. I'm afraid that little Harry is gone. Stated Dumbledore with grief written all over his face. That was the last that anyone would see of Harry Potter for a long time.

Hidden countries.

Having just escaped the ANBU that were chasing him from the village hidden in the leaves Kohona, Itachi Uchiha was brought to an abrupt halt and a flash of black flame appeared directly infront of him. Cautiously moving closer to investigate, he was brought to an abrupt halt as laying on the ground infront of him was a small child with blood all over his face. Picking up the child and wiping the blood off, Itachi was startled as the child opened his eyes to look up at him. Looking directly back were two red eyes with a single tomoe in each eye. Wrapping the child in his cloak Itachi made his way to a hidden Uchiha hideout on the border of Fire and Tea countries.

Not knowing what to do with the unknown child, Itachi finally came to a decision. He could not let a child so young that already had gained his Sharingan to be in the hands of the village or its counsel. Sasuke was assured safety due to his knowledge, but this unknown child who he had never seen before would be used as a pawn of the village. He could not allow that to happen, so sitting down with the child in his arms he chose to train him and raise him as his own. It was a decision that would change the world and more than likely everyone in it's lives.

_A/N Well here is the re-write of the story, I know a lot of it is the same but i had to change it a bit because Harry or Hinoko was just too powerful too young. Plus there are other things I wanted to do but didn't so let me know what you think. Please no flamers or feedback that is not helpful. I was surprised at how great a response I received to the original and I hope you will stick with it through this one. Oh if anyone is interested in being a Beta for the story send me a message. Cheers SimFlyer._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, I wish I did but that just is not true._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 2**

Itachi was sitting on a rock overlooking the small lake that his new hideout was situated on. It had been a strange two years since he had found Hinoko, and claimed him as his own. He had treated the child with care and love. Something which was very rare to experience as a member of the infamous Uchiha clan. Hinoko was an amazing child, only two and a half as far as Itachi could figure and he was already able to understand most writing and even complex instructions. Itachi knew what it was like to be classified as a prodigy but this far exceeded that. He knew that it would soon be time to begin the very basics of his ninja training. Itachi believed that part of Hinoko's rapid learning was that he had never seen the Sharingan that Hinoko had, de-activated...ever. The amounts of Chakra reserves that the child must have at his disposal had to be amazing because he never seemed tired or effected by the constant use of the fabled eye bloodline. This was what would shape his training, as most young ninja had to be taught the three major forms of the ninja at even increments. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. But Hinoko was in a unique position because Itachi could spend more time on the fundamentals of Genjutsu and less on the others. Why? Because the Sharingan would help to make up the difference and level out his training and ability.

At the age of three and a half, Hinoko was able to facilitate a minor Genjutsu over a small to medium object, and trick people into believing that they were missing or had lost something personal. This was vast progress as to overcome the attachment or knowledge that said item or thing was missing showed extreme control over the flow and manipulation of his chakra.

But the most memorable achievement at this age was Hinoko's special abilities. During a practice session with Itachi, a stray kunai was headed strait for the small child when all of a sudden there was a loud crack and Hinoko was behind Itachi. This had scared the missing-nin because even with his Sharingan active he had not seen the movement. Nor had he seen any chakra build or flow. Figuring this out would be instrumental to developing Hinoko's skills. Itachi had seen the fourths transportation jutsu and even that had fluctuation in chakra, Hinoko's transportation was true transportation. The ultimate ninja move.

By five Hinoko was almost at graduating Gennin stage, he had the Henge and several other basic jutsu down but his Genjutsu was outstanding for his age. He was now able to trick Itachi into thinking he was out on the lake training while he was really heading back to bed for some extra sleep. The only problem was that as soon as he fell asleep the genjutsu would fail and Itachi would come storming in throwing all sorts of weapons and random objects at him. Once it was a fish that was still alive... needless to say Hinoko quickly gave up that little trick.

At five and a half he had mastered both tree and water walking, which for Hinoko was amazing as he had extremely large chakra reserves. Not quite Jinchuuriki level but at least high Chunin level. This was improved upon by Itachi making him stand out on the surface of the lake and randomly deflect kunai that were tossed at him during different times. Sometime the timeline for this training was several days.

The date that Itachi had set aside for Hinoko's birthday had been agreed upon by both of them was August 5th. On Hinoko's sixth birthday he had a large surprise, a visitor. He was a tall blue man with gills on his face, Itachi introduced him as Kisame. He was Itachi's partner in the ninja group called Akatsuki. Hinoko had not been let in on the ideals or secrets of the mysterious group, but Itachi trusted Kisame and that was good enough for him. The Missing-nin was actually there to begin Hinoko's training in Kenjutsu. Well he was once one of the seven swordsmen of the village in the Mist, so Hinoko knew he must be good.

Over the years Hinoko became a true prodigy, for at the age of eight he had all the basics down in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. He even knew some Kinjutsu like the shadow clone technique and the exploding shadow clone technique. All that was needed was practice and refinement. This would only come via experience, and the only way he would get experience without a missing-nin status was to go to a hidden village. Through his contact from his home village Kohona, Itachi had organised a trap to make it look like Hinoko had escaped the brutal training and treatment while in his care.

The main reason that they needed Hinoko to go to Kohona was because through careful deduction and research of the files still available to him, Itachi had narrowed Hinoko's parentage to being the Grandson of either Madara or Izuna Uchiha. This was vital news because of the close lineage Hinoko's life would be in danger. For if Madara found out about him then he would come for him without a doubt. With Hinoko's permanent Sharingan who knows what could happen.

The day arrived that brought great sorrow to Itachi's heart. For he had unconditional love for his brother Sasuke, his relationship with Hinoko was slightly different. It was more a Father/Son relationship mixed with a close friend. Hinoko had been the main force in Itachi's life for the past eight years and all that was coming to an end. Hinoko was going to head back to Kohona, and he was leaving today.

The journey had been fast and with little trouble. Hinoko was quite fast for his age, hell he was quite fast compared to most high level Chunin. It helped that he had mastered his teleportation technique, his only problem was he could only teleport to places he had been before or could see. He had figured out how to take others along with him. This had helped them both earn an income when Itachi would take a job under a henge and Hinoko would teleport them to the location. Because of the quick guaranteed delivery they could charge quite the amount for the service.

Hinoko and Itachi were travelling at high speed, tree hopping their way to the Hidden Village of Kohona. Hinoko knew that Itachi had been ordered by the advisory council under cover of the ANBU Root division that he had been an operative of as a spy, to eliminate the Uchiha clan. He was very proud of Itachi and his dedication to the Village at the cost of his reputation and the love of his younger brother Sasuke. Hinoko knew he would be his toughest critic because he had no plans to lie about his training with the missing-nin.

As they approached the outer limits of Kohona, they were meet by a white haired shinobi with red lines running from his eyes down his cheeks and a headband with the kanji for "oil" on it.

"Hello Jiraiya, how are you?" questioned Itachi in polite greeting.

"Hello Itachi, I'm fine. My new book is about to be released and it is the best yet. So how have you been since our last communication?" said Jiraiya.

"Everything has been as good as could be hoped but my work with the Akatsuki is beginning to become a hindrance to his training so we made the decision that he needed a team to continue. So this was the only option left. What news of Kohona and my little brother? How is Sasuke? Should he not be graduating soon?" said Itachi.

"Yes, I believe he is taking his exams in a few weeks. According to the Hokage his is the top of his class in all areas of training except written. He is progressing along as would be expected considering the circumstances. So is this Hinoko?

"Yes, Hinoko this is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of the Village of Kohona. Jiraiya this is Hinoko Uchiha, my adopted brother and student if you will. I trust you will take care of him and make sure he makes the rest of the trip safely. I must leave because not only am I too close to the Village, but I need to meet up with the Akatsuki and Madara. I believe they are planning to go after the Jinchuuriki to capture the tailed beasts." was Itachi's reply.

"Really, do you believe Naruto is safe?" questioned Jiraiya.

"For the time being, they will go after the nine-tails last as the is the youngest and most heavily protected." was all Itachi managed to say before he sensed three chakra signatures heading their way. Preparing to leave he turned to Hinoko and said with as much affection as he would hold for Sasuke "Hinoko remember what I have taught you, always watch your back and trust your instincts. You are the smartest person I have ever meet and I will see you soon." Giving Hinoko a quick hug, Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Good-luck brother see you soon." whispered Hinoko before turning to face Jiraiya. "I'm ready whenever you are sir."

Before they could head off they were meet by three Kohona shinobi.

"Greetings Jiraiya, what brings you back this way?" said one of the shinobi.

"Ahh hello Kakashi, long time no see. I'm taking this young man here to meet the Hokage then I plan on organising the release of my new book" said Jiraiya with a large smile on his face that gave Hinoko the impression that his cheeks were about to eat his face.

Standing infront of the pair were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi. All three were Jounin and not to be messed with as they each had a fierce reputation for there skill in battle. All three turned to look at the young boy who had on a small vest over a fishnet shirt and three quarter shorts taped off at the ankle, with pouches of some kind on both legs and hip. Fingerless gloves and a medium sized chokuto _(A/N I believe this is the sword Sasuke uses in shippuden)_ sword on his back. Raising and eyebrow at the look of the child Anko turned to Jiraiya.

"And who is this Brat?"

"Well I would like you to meet Hinoko Uchiha." said Jiraiya.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth all three startled and looked to the young boy then back to Jiraiya.

"And you expect us to believe that this child is of the Uchiha?" Said Asuma

"Can you prove it?" said Anko while Kakashi remained silent.

Without saying a work Hinoko turned to the three and activated his Sharingan, causing all three to let out small gasp. Amazed that such a young child would have already activated his Sharingan and even progressed to have mastered it to the tree tomoe form. Smirking at them Hinoko then questioned in a child's voice.

"Is that good enough or do you want more evidence? Because as far as I know only two people here have a Sharingan and only one can turn it off and on at will! So is there anything else?

Before Anko could grab him by the collar and pound him into the ground, even though that's what she felt like doing to the boy. Kakashi cut in with a question.

"Where have you been and how have you survived the Massacre? because from the looks of your age you would have only been a child when it happened?"

"That's easy I was with my former adopted brother Itachi." said Hinoko playing along with the story Itachi and him had decided to use.

"_What! _You have been with the traitor!" screamed Anko and Asuma at the same time while Kakashi looked like his only visible eye was about to fall out.

"Yes I ran into him about a week ago when I came across Itachi on my travels. When he fled I managed to explain to Hinoko here what he had done and he agreed to come and meet the Hokage and meet his only other surviving family." was Jiraiya's quick reply to the shinobi who were still staring at Hinoko.

"I believe that we better head strait to the Hokage's office. I think he will want to meet him and discuss what is to happen." said Asuma before they all agreed and began making their way toward Kohona and the Hokage's office.

All four of the adult shinobi were surprised when Hinoko had no problem tree hopping and keeping up with their fast passed running back to Kohona. As they arrived at the gates, Hinoko said "Would it have non been easier and quicker to have just shunshin to the gates?" That statement had the rest of the group giving him very unfriendly looks.

Sitting in the office of the Hokage, Hinoko was amazed by the amount of paperwork all over the place. To him it looked like no-one had ever tried to clean the place, or heaven forbid actually do the work. Turning to face the old man sitting behind the desk, Hinoko could already sense the huge amount of chakra that this man possessed. He only hoped that the cover story that Itachi and himself had come up with would be accepted by this man, because for all the talent and ability that he already had Hinoko knew that this man would defeat him with ease. Sure he would have a chance at escaping using his speed because Itachi said he had never meet anyone who had the stamina and speed that Hinoko possessed, but this man screamed danger!

"So Jiraiya, this is the young man you spoke to me of?" questioned the Hokage to Jiraiya.

"Yes, his name is Hinoko. Hinoko Uchiha."

"Uchiha! You never said in any of your missives that he was of the Uchiha clan. Who were his parents? Questioned Sarutobi, the Hokage.

Looking to Hinoko for an answer for he was not sure to the answer himself, Jiraiya was about to respond when in a monotone voice that he learned from his older adoptive brother Hinoko answered the Hokage.

"We are not sure of the identities of my parents, Itachi found me on his way from the village after he was unfairly labelled a traitor for his loyal actions to the village. All I know is that as he was fleeing from his home and I arrived in a burst of black flames, hence he named me Hinoko." said Hinoko with a touch of anger at he parts that lead to Itachi being forced to be labelled a traitor when in all actual fact Hinoko believed he was a hero to the Village.

"Well young Hinoko, has Itachi trained you in any of the shinobi arts, that is perhaps the only information that Jiraiya here left out of his correspondence." questioned the Hokage ignoring the barbs that were sent to him from the child infront of him.

"I know a little of this and a little of that." answered Hinoko knowing that a shinobi never reveals his true ability, not even to the head of the village he was about to join.

As the conversation continued and the Hokage asked about how he was raised and who he had been introduced to, in order to try and find his true allegiance. Heaven forbid if the child was a plant and he was loyal to others over the village. It was arranged that Hinoko would head off to the academy to be tested to find what level he was at. Little did the Hokage know he was about to be shocked out of his mind. For all that Itachi was a prodigy at learning the arts he was as good at teaching them. Before the three of them made their way to the academy, the Hokage had to set some rules regarding the knowledge of true events surrounding Itachi and the Uchiha incident.

Coming to an agreement on the story that he was rescued by Jiraiya when they ran into each other after Itachi fled, and that he was lied to in order to train him for an incorrect cause, which Hinoko was very upset about they made their way over to the current academy class that was training in taijutsu outside. This class just happened to be the one that was taught by one Iruka Umino, and was attended by the only other Uchiha currently in the village.

_A/N: Well there you go, i have had a lot of problems with motivation and other crap... plus i read too many stories to have time to write my own. Again i will ask if anyone would like to be a BETA for the story that would be awesome. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


End file.
